


The Middle Man

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chicken vs pizza, Gen, Hyung line vs maknae line, Jihoon-centric, i think this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: Sometimes, Jihoon hates being in the middle.





	

 

The thing about being in the middle of the age line was that it was either going to the hyung line’s decision or the maknae line’s decision. It might be slightly easier if it weren’t for the fact that they have thirteen members. 

“Jihoon, the chicken or pizza?”

He trembled a little at the intensity of Seungcheol’s question. Jihoon refrained from face palming. It was like every fucking evening. None of them could choose a place to eat without bickering. Apparently, the hyung line decided for pizza, saying it was closer to the dorm, but the maknae line’s plead was that they could have the chicken because it was far more filling with rice. Jihoon was fucking fine if they have pizza and chicken at the same time but none of them are letting one win without a decision.

“Hyung, you want chicken right?” Chan latched himself to Jihoon’s side. Despite the height differences, Chan made himself comfortable on his side “You’ve been saying that you wanted some buffalo wings this morning!”

“The pizza place has chicken,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes “You could eat your chicken there,”

“But rice hyuuuung,” Mingyu whined “I want rice. I’m starviiing,”

“Bread is pretty filling,” Joshua pointed out.

“But it doesn’t do justice like rice would hyung.” Minghao countered.

“You’ll starve more if you keep dilly-dallying like this and the chicken place is pretty far,” Wonwoo reasoned out.

“Well, the pizza place serves slower and I bet we’d starve more,” Seokmin retaliated.

“The walk back from the chicken place would be hell. It’s freezing guys. Please.” Junhui mentioned.

“Well if you just dressed a little more appropriate than a tank top you won’t be freezing,” Seungkwan said with a little heat in his voice.

“Seungkwan, language.” Soonyoung warned, eyes boring onto the younger.

“Oh please no,” Hansol groaned, pushing Seungkwan’s head down to some kind of a haste apology “But please can we get chicken at least? I’m craving real bad.”

Jihoon massaged the bridge of his nose. He fucking hates to be the middle man. He scowled and said.

“Why don’t we just go home and have both place deliver our food?”

Everyone stopped and somehow he could see gears turning in their heads.

“You’re right!”

He groaned. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Real short and my first SVT fic! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Also I refer the other half as the maknae line even if its just supposed to be Seungkwan, Vernon and Chan. Well, yeah. That's a bout. Thank you for reading!


End file.
